


Can You Feel the Love, Tonight?

by MidnightofLight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Drunkenness, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein-centric, Romantic Fluff, Slash, drunk, jeanmarco, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightofLight/pseuds/MidnightofLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Marco is drunk and Jean likes different. A short JeanMarco drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Feel the Love, Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Attack on Titan.  
> ~Merry Christmas~

       Jean likes when Marcos drunk—especially when it’s that flushed, dark hair matted on his forehead kind. Marcos sloppy where he places his kisses; sometimes missing Jean’s mouth and landing square on his chin or cheeks. It only makes the freckled fool giggle. It’s different because Mr. Seventh-in-their-class never messes up and while Jean doesn't necessarily like different, this is a welcome change.

       Marco stumbles when Jean backs him up against a wall, laughing as he trips over his own two feet. Jean thinks about how easily Marco’s balance and coordination are thrown away with just a few beers. He’s such an adorable, pathetic lightweight.

       “Jean,” Marco says, putting a hand against Jean’s chest, pushing a little. “Anybody could walk in.”

        Jean just leans forward and gives Marco a long, hard, bruising kiss. To hell with everyone else. Right now, it’s just Marco and him. He doesn't give two damns if they’re kissing around the back of the barracks, because it feels so right. A full moon is above them, shining with a billion stars, casting eerie shadows on everything its light touches. The night is romantic and Marcos drunk. When do they ever get a chance to forget everything and just be? If poor little Armin comes around singing ‘go tell it on the mountain’, he can deal with the sight.

        “I love you,” Jean whispers. He kisses Marco everywhere. His want to destroy the titans pales in comparison over how much he needs to be with Marco. If there was a sudden attack on the walls, he’s not too sure if he’d be able to pull himself away.

        Marco manages to land a kiss in the right place this time, “I love you too.” Even though his voice is slurred, coated with alcohol, Jean knows that Marco means it.

        And so, they fall together.

 


End file.
